


Lettuce sin

by GoryDoom



Series: Writing shit [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Impregnation, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merskeleton, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), dusttale, honeymustard - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, mermaid au, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoryDoom/pseuds/GoryDoom
Summary: Possible one shots and ideas I come up for the trash asshole underfell sans.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Writing shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Kustard(Heat)

The first one to notice his chest was that smug bastard comic. He hates him for it. He hates his cocky grin and carefree attitude. He hates the way how he doesn't seem to put emotion into anything.

Red has him fiercely tucked underneath him with his thighs caged around his hips. He’s got comic anchored down, clothed, shocked, and hard. Comic is surprised he is, under that expressionless grin he can see the flash in those eyelights. Red grinds back against Comic’s clothed length, allowing his wet cunt to stain the black fabric. 

”I hate you so fucking much.”He breathes out. His bones are on fire, and he needs something to put it out. Comic will just have to do. 

”You look a little heated there bud.”Sans retorts, forcing himself to sound nonchalant and neutral in this situation like Red’s heat isn't driving him insane. He hides it well, red will give him that.

”Shut the fuck up.”Red grunts. He’s moving quick, pulling Comic’s straining member free of his shorts. He gives a few grinds, wetting it with his own juices. Comic just barley twitches. If his hands weren't pinned above him he’d probably try to wrestle Red down and take control. Red won't allow that though. He won't allow this smug bastard to leave because he’ll never let him live it down if he does.

Red has to push himself up by his knees so he can position Comic’s cock to enter him. He does so with one hand while the other has both of comic’s wrist pinned down to the mattress. Comic’s twitching cock betrays his emotionless demeanor. He wants to act all high and mighty but on the inside, he's just as needy as Red. 

When Red sinks down they both groan in unison. Red’s slick walls flutter around the intruding length while Comic’s cock twitches. Comic exhales slowly, trying to gain back control but Red beats him to it. He crashes their teeth together, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He wants to break him. Comic grunts as Red’s tongue clashes against his own, immediately seeking dominance.

It’ll go on like that: Red taking sole dominance over Comic. Any time comic tried to rival him he’ll thrust down his hips onto his cock, or tongue fuck his throat. Red sets a vigorous pace as well bouncing himself up and down on comic’s cock. He’ll take it all the way to the hilt and grind slowly against comic’s pelvis. It's a repetitive rough process he follows to make sure Comic has no way of collecting himself. 

”Fuck..Red.”Comic moans into Red’s mouth as he pushes himself down once again to take it Comic. He drinks up every noise and moan from comic, swallowing them down with heated pride. 

When comic’s close he's crying out in pleasure.”Red! Shit!”He tries to beg for mercy, but red refuses to slow down his riding pace.

”What ya gonna cum sweetheart?”He cackles, grinding down with comic buried deep inside of him. Comic cries out in response, panting and shaking as he struggles against Red’s firm grip on his wrist. It only takes a few more bounces of borrowing comic’s cock deep inside of him before he's cumming with a loud cry. Red loves it, feeling the warm gush of comic’s magic fill him up. It isn't near enough to satisfy him though, he’ll need far more.

When comic’s left twitching underneath him and on the verge of passing out only does Red release him. He clambers off of the skeleton with blue magic dribbling from his entrance and down his thighs. He then pulls on his clothing, not even in the bit sated or content, before leaving. He's finished, why would he need to stay around?


	2. Cherryberry (lactation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red ask blue for help with his lactation issue.

Skeletons who are born with a high influx of magic have to drain it. If not, their soul can collapse or burst from overexertion. To release this so called ‘magic’ can be done in numerous ways: Fighting, or bodily fluids. That bodily fluid ends up being milk, breast milk to be specific.

Red’s kneading ever so gently at his breast around his nipple. They’re leaking a constant dribble of his magic supplements staining his sweater. Boss was out with Rus, and didn’t have the time to help collect and milk him the day before so now he stands here writhing in pain. His breast are normally large due to the larger and more unhealthy proportions of food he eats, but this is just ridiculous. 

He can’t just waste the magic supplements either, boss is frugal. They used to help and aid his brother a lot of times in battle, as a means of firing up his magic and Lv. 

He’s too tired and sore, his breast putting a large toll on his spine, to move from the couch. Not only would he have to fill up numerous different containers, but where would he put them? Magic supplements, his milk especially, go bad after a few days. Boss wouldn’t be back for at least four so the milk would be wasted by then. 

He calls the only person he can think of in a situation like this. Blue, the happy go little fuck. He hates the guy, he’s too happy for his own sake and too nice, but he’s the only skeleton that’ll get here fast enough. 

His harsh tapping on his phone presses fine cracks into the small piece of equipment as he dials up blue’s number. A faint ringing sound echos through the base of his skull before the familiar voice of blue follows in pursuit.

“Red! Good to hear from you!”Red can practically feel that blinding smile through his phone. 

“Get tha’ fuck ova’ too my house now ‘n don’ tell stretch. Back doors unlocked.”He grunts before promptly ending the call. 

Normally, he and blue never talk. Their rare snippets of conversation have only ever revolved around edge or rus, nothing more. Hell, Red can’t even remember the last time he’s stepped foot into the little bastards house. 

It takes fifteen minutes before the back door is slammed open, and closed. Frantic fast paced footsteps follow in pursuit as blue searches for Red.”I’m on the couch.”Red grunts. 

With shaky arms, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, allowing his spine to rest on the pillow behind him. Blue comes into view from the left arm rest as Red gets himself comfortable.”Are you ok?”Are the first thing to leave the skeletons mouth.

It irks Red because obviously he’s not fucking ok, he has two fucking milk sacks hanging from his chest throbbing like shit. Blue’s eyes follow the problem, lighting up in a second with a blue stars.”Quit starin’ I need yer fucking help.”Red said. He reaches a hand out for blue, who graciously accepts it with a clear look of hesitation.

“You’re um—boobs.”Blue said. 

“I’m lactatin’ ain’t you eva’ seen stretch do it?”Red grunts. 

Blue shakes his head as he pulls himself up and in between Red’s opened legs. He nestles himself a few inches from the skeleton, eyes still trained on red’s very noticeable glowing bust.”He—he doesn’t produce milk. He just spars.”Blue mutters softly. 

“Well I can’t, I’d dust before I got all tha’ magic out. This is easier.”Red grunts. 

He can see blue’s thoughts working and processing the situation, the innocence keeping him from seeing the full picture. Once it does his face is flushing a even more vibrant hue of blue.”You want m-me?”He stutters, eyes completely wide in shock. 

“don’ kid yerself, my brotha’s outta town wit’ rus so I need somebody ta’ do it.”Red said. 

Red’s begins to pull his shirt up and off of him, while keeping his glare nestled on the smaller skeleton. Blue’s strangely quiet, but he doesn’t seem grossed out, just nervous. If his shaking hands and tiny pinpricks make any indication of it. He looks up at Red once more almost as if he’s seeking permission. Red grunts, looking away from those damned cute puppy eyes.”Go ta’ town.”Red said.

Blue is diving in quickly, kneading at one of his breast while his mouth latches onto one of Red’s lactating nipples. It pushes a gasp out of Red, as the small skeleton begins to suckle ever so gently. The milk gushes out almost immediately into the small skeletons mouth, and it frightens Blue at first because he ends up pulling back a little.

Hell, he might not like the taste. He could of sworn his milk was fine. Last time he checked with boss Red’s milk tasted something close to a red hot cinnamon candy. The slow release is relaxing, something Red craved so badly that he almost cries at it. It’s just one breast though, blue still has an entire other milk sack to finish before Red can be fully drained. 

His free hand gently massages red’s unclaimed breast. It feels nice, relaxing almost, with the cold phalanges pressing into his heated ecto skin. Red can feel himself relaxing so much that his eyelids flutter, threatening to coax him into a nap. He manages to stay awake until Blue finishes off the milk, and begins to move his next nipple. 

He stops just inches from hooking his mouth on the lactating bud.”Your milk taste amazing Red!”Blue squeals. His star eyelights have undoubtedly grown in size, nearly to the point of taking over his entire eye sockets. It’s like he’s on a sugar, but better. He’s got magic and lots of it. Hell, he’ll probably put it to good use as well with annoying his brother.

“Cool, now keep goin’.”Red grumbles, pushing the back of Blue’s head into his breast. He makes a noise of protest, but latches on either way and begins to drink in silence.

He manages to doze off this time into a very peaceful nap. His light snores fill the living room, as blue proceeds to drink up the remaining milk in his breast. Red doesn’t even realize he’s purring in his sleep, but blue does. His eyelights are round and blue in adoration as he stares up at the snoring/purring skeleton above him. 

Red wakes up minutes later upon Blue’s gentle nudges. He blinks a few times, letting his eyelights fall back into place.”Ya finished?”He grunts. 

Without a doubt the magic is drained and his breast are significantly lighter than before. He’s even still basking in the aftermath haze he normally gets when Edge milks him. He looks up and greets blue with a lazy grin.”How’d ya like my milk?”Red said.

“It was marvelous! I would love to have it again another time if you would allow me!”Blue said. There’s a large grin on his face reaching from cheek bone to cheek bone. Red can’t also help but notice that’s he’s practically vibrating in place. 

“Sure if boss is fine with it.”Red shrugs. 

“Great! I’ll call him, ask, and maybe even set up appointments!”Blue exclaims.

Wait appointments?”Hold on blue I don’t always—.”Blue’s already up and out of the door before Red can finish. It leaves Red baffled and confused not only about how fast he managed to get up and out of the door, but that he expects more milk from Red.”Little fucker.”Red grumbles.


	3. Fellcest (miscommunication)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red’s a idiot and over reacts. What's more to be said?

Red the skeleton does not fucking cry. He doesn’t cry for injuries, childhood trauma, and he sure as hell isn’t about to cry over some asshole. A really handsome asshole he is undoubtedly head over heels for. 

Comic is sitting there next to him patting and rubbing soothing circles into his back. He’s trying his best to console the skeleton on his heartbreak. There’s a lack of tears because red refuses to cry. Comic flat out believes at this point the skeleton is incapable of it. A normal monster, human, mythical creature for fucks sake would cry over having their heart stomped on and grilled like a steak, but here Red is, a skeleton, balled up under his blankets. His breathing is rigid like the type where you’re in the middle of crying with that small hitch because you’ve just choked on air.

Comic’s been rubbing circles into his back for the past hour, and Red hasn’t stopped him. He’s offering what comfort he can to his friend in a time of need, but doesn’t know how to give it. Red’s emotions are stuck in a washer on loop, fucking themselves over at every chance they get. He’s so confused, he doesn’t even understand why he’s angry. 

“Look red do you want me to call stretch? He’ll talk to blue and maybe they’ll figure something out?”Comic mutters softly.

Red’s voice is muffled by the sheets and pillows he has smushed up into his skull.”Fuh them! I don’ anyone!”Comic can just barley make out.

It pains Comic because Red does. He needs someone to open up to because without it he’s just a emotionally constipated asshole on the verge of blowing up. Red had, emphasis on had, tried to open up and allow himself to be vulnerable to his ‘crush’ but it had only backfired on him. Now, he’s sitting here with comic shoving down more of those emotions and tears. It makes comic pity him almost, his lack of ability to process and feel these emotions correctly. As far as he’s concerned Red’s only faced anger and fear, it’s what kept him going so long in the rough city.

“Well you need help.”Comic said. His soft rubs turn to awkward pats, as he shifts closer to red’s huddled figure buried under the mounds of blankets and pillows. 

He moves away taking his hand from Red’s back, when the skeleton tries to push him away.”Leave me tha’ fuh alone.”Red grunts. 

Comic withdrawals because it isn’t like he has much of a option. If he doesn’t leave Red alone he’ll kick him out of their apartment or break something. Last time he checked they can’t afford another broken tv. 

Comic pushes himself up from the bed, and makes his way towards the entrance of red’s room. He’s hesitant, every step he takes is slow just in case Red calls him back. He doesn’t though, and Comic ends up leaving Red alone to his mix of emotions. 

Comic and stretch meet up at a coffee shop, not only in attempt to talk about the situation but to satisfy their need for caffeine. “How is he?”Stretch inquires. He looks just as tired as Comic does, but different reasons seem to be behind those baggy eye sockets.

“Shit.”Comic states. He takes a swig of his coffee, it’s black: a common favorite of both him and Red.”Hasn’t come out of his room in three days, and won’t eat.”Comic said.

“Not even for mustard?”Stretch inquires.

“Not even for mustard.”Comic nods.

Stretch blows out a low whistle low and meant to signify his surprise.”He’s heartbroken.”He states.

“I’m not even sure he knows that. He’s just angry, and I doubt he’s ever experienced this before so he’s just using anger and isolation to solve it.”Comic said, sighing as he takes another long sip of his beverage. The last few days have been difficult,he’s been having to juggle work, keeping the house clean, and making sure there’s food at home. Normally Red is able to take care of work, and food but now with his little heartbreak he hasn’t done shit.”I just.”Comic stops to look up at stretch, another long sigh leaving him.”I know he’ll bounce back, but I don’t think I can wait for him to bounce back.”Comic admits.

“Well, why don’t we try and fix it? Talk to the asshole who did this in the first place?”Stretch states.

It’s a absolutely idiotic idea. Red would be infuriated, angry and most certainly try to kill them for it. Comic can’t agree more now than ever though,”If it’ll get him to stop acting like an emotionally constipated asshole.”He said.

“Who is this guy anyway? Some frequenter at Grillbys?”Stretch inquires.

Edge fent. He’s a skeleton that lives just north of carriage Lane next to the university of ebott. He’s a university student studying business who also works part time as a bouncer.

They’re strolling up to his house, well comic is at least, Stretch Is sort of walking behind pretty unsure about the whole thing. Red’s a tough shit sure, but liking a bouncer? Stretch isn’t too fond of having to deal with this guy, the thought of getting his ass kicked is practically depleting his energy right off the bat.”You sure? I mean we could always send him a voicemail instead cursing him out?”Stretch inquires. He’s lagging behind, slouched with his feet scraping on the concrete of the side walk.

“Weren’t you the one who said ‘let’s go talk to this asshole’?”Comic mimics stretch from earlier, a grin present on his face. 

“Shut up, I know what I said.”Stretch murmurs. 

There isn’t really any time to backpedal and run off now because before they know it they’re standing at this guys door. Comic has his shit eating grin in place as he so graciously slams on the doorbell.”Don’t worry.”He said.”If he kicks your ass I’ll make sure to send it to blue.”He gives stretch a wink, and before Stretch can even make a snide remark back the door is opening.

Edge fent being scary was a understatement. The guys fucking terrifying. He’s about a few inches shorter than stretch, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in muscle. His long sleeved shirt and dark jeans are filled out with the outline of muscle, while his hands remained gloved. He has a scowl present on his skull, and a scar running down his right eye socket. This guy looks like he’s some sort of motorcyclist. No wonder Red liked him so much, he’s the guys exact type: scary, and tall. 

He sort of just stands in the doorway looking at the both of them, his pinpricks focusing more on stretch than Comic, with his arms folded over his chest.”What is it?”He inquires. His voice is smooth yet not as deep as Red’s. It’s got a sort of shrill and height to it.

Comic, being the smug bastard he is, is the first to speak.”Are you Edge Fint?”He asked, they already know the answer to that question. It’s obvious this guys Red’s crush because, like he said, it’s the only type Red’s into.”Yes, inform me of what you want or leave, I’m busy.”He states. 

Comic takes a moment to nudge Stretch with his elbow, giving him that shit eating grin as he motions for him to ‘stand up’ for their friend Red. It takes a particular harsh elbow to Stretch’s side, a mumbled curse, and glare before Stretch takes up the roll of questioning the skeleton.

“Look, uh Edge you sort of like hurt our friend. It’s not cool, so we’re sort of here to tell you not to do that?”Stretch mutters. Comic nearly groans at how pathetic it sounds, giving Stretch another hard elbow before taking the stage.

“Look bud, you really hurt our bud so I’m telling you that just wasn’t real cool. I’d appreciate you not being like that to our pal, and maybe making some sort of amends. He liked you a lot, and he’s sort of hurting over it.”Comic said.

The skeleton nearly looks taken back from the threat? Statement? There really wasn’t any malice behind it, just genuine feelings.”Are you..”Edge trails off as he looks back up to stretch before looking down to Comic.”Are you talking about that short skeleton with the gold tooth?”Edge asked.

“The one and only asshole.”Comic shrugs.

Edge takes a minute, rubbing his temple with his fingers before releasing a sigh. He looks genuinely annoyed and it almost worries Sans, that Edge is about to insult their friend. It isn’t like they have any way of sticking up for him, not against edge he means.”The same one that was supposed to meet me up for drinks three days ago?”Edge breathes out, still rubbing circles into his temple.

Sans stops for a minute, with a raised brow bone.”He uh, never said anything about going out with you.”Sans sort of shrugged under the skeleton’s glare.

“That’s because he didn’t show up.”Edge spit out, malice dripping from every word.”I waited two hours for him and he never showed up.”Edge stated.

All and any sort of confusion, hostility, anger, and surprise was left right there at the doorstep of Edge’s home.”Show me where this moron lives.”Edge states. He already seems to be fed up with the confusion revolving around today’s useless ‘intervention’. In fact, it makes the walk back to Red and comic’s apartment even more awkward.

Red’s asleep, if you can even call it that. He’s sort of lounging in his bed, laying there with his eyes shut. He refuses to even open them in fear more thoughts about that asshole will pop up. He hates him. Hates him for making Red feel so stupid and vulnerable. Hates him for hurting Red. He can hear the front door curtly open through the thin walls of their apartment. There are faint footsteps and familiar voices erupt, walking down the hall and towards his bedroom. He can tell only because Comic’s bedroom is on the other side of the apartment. The only rooms this hall leads to is the bathroom, and Red’s bedroom.

When he hears his door slam open he groans out and turns over one his side to face the wall.”Leave me tha’ fuck alone you assholes.”Now his voice can be heard clearly without the blankets piled on top of him and the numerous pillows smushed against his face. There’s a few loud thumps of footsteps before he feels something wrap around his ankle and yank him from his mattress. He yelps out as his body suddenly hits the wood flooring with a loud thump. 

”Get the fuck out of bed you lazy fuck.”A familiar voice calls out from above him. 

He glares up, already in the process of forming a sharp ended bone in his hand, but it dissipates just as quickly as it formed upon seeing edge. Red sort of gawks at the asshole for a minute, mixtures and unwanted emotions pouring in through his ribcage and infiltrating his soul. He stops it just short, barring his teeth.”Tha’ fuck do you want!”Red snaps.

Red rears his head to glare at his two friends, but they’re already out and away from the doorway before Red can even yell at them.”Look at me.”Edge demands, his voice echoing throughout Red’s small bedroom. Red does, but his teeth are still barred. Hatred and hurt flows throughout his red eyelights, practically giving him away. Edge grabs him by the arm, yanking him up before pushing him back onto the bed. He climbs on top of the small skeleton, caging him in with his hands pinning Red’s arms above him. It stops Red short of forming another bone attack.”And quick acting like a pussy.”Edge states.

“Get offa’ me! I fuckin’ hate ya.”Red growls, pushing against Edge. He hates how the skeleton doesn’t even budge or show the slightest reaction to his fighting. He hates how Edge is looking at him—watching him silently as Red tries to buck him off. 

“Ah yes, you hate me because you stood me up hm?”Edge lowers himself down to the side of Red’s skull, where he then whispers.”I waited for you for two hours.”He hisses.

“Lying fuckin’ bastard! I was there! Three hours tops I waited for your ass to show up!”Red grunts. 

There’s a soft hum from edge as he pulls back up, straddling Red’s lap.”Where is it you waited? At mongrei like I told you to?”Edge inquires.

“Mongrei? The fuck is mongrei you told me mondray, the restaurant downtown near the sandwhich place.”Red said.

“I said Mongrei, at 7 pm sharp where you watch life performances on the stage. I told you we were drinking, why would you go to a stupid restaurant?”Edge scoffs.

“Because that’s what I though you told me.”Red grumbles.

There’s a minute of silence between the two. Edge’s grip on Red has significantly loosened while Red’s squirming has come to a complete stop. They just sort of stare at each other for a minute, both’s gazes fierce and angry. Then, Edge releases a slow breath, annoyance obviously laced between the deep exhale.”You’re so fucking stupid.”Before either skeleton knows it their teeth are smashed together. 

Edge’s tongue slides against Red’s pointed teeth, asking for permission to enter and Red couldn’t have obliged anymore. Their tongues are practically fighting for dominance, fighting and dancing against another. Red’s hands loop around Edge’s neck, forcing him down closer while Edge’s hands glide under Red’s t-shirt feeling up his ribs. Their tongues unlatch seconds later and the two are relieved into a mess of spit and drool that dribbles from their mouth.”I’m going to fuck you.”Edge states, already moving to sit in between Red’s spread thighs.

“If you didn’t I would have been pissed.”Red said. Despite their rough exterior and shit loads of anger riddled emotions there’s a light of hope and lust riddled in those deep red eyelights. Red’s are already blown wide, high off of lust and arousal while Edge’s have narrowed into small slits. 

Red’s ecto is already filling in place by the time Edge removes his shorts. It’s a female choice of body one with a pussy and soft curves to accommodate for Red’s size. Edge relishes in it. He takes his time casting his phalanges down Red’s hips and over his thighs.”Gorgeous.”Edge mutters. His phalanges reach back up to fondle and grip Red’s breast. It drives a slow whine out of the skeleton and the ever so sudden buck of his hips up into Edge’s clothed crotch. A groan releases from both of them upon contact. 

“If you don’t fuck me ‘m gonna leave you blue balled.”Red grunts into the side of Edge’s skull. His arms are wrapped tight around Edge’s neck, pulling him forward and close so their bodies will meet. A low growl vibrates from the base of edge’s throat as he moves to unbuckle his pants. It takes him a few minutes and failed fumbling before he slips them down just enough to free his already hard cock. It throbs, softly, already painfully hard and erect at the sight of Red. 

“I’m gonna stretch you out.”Edge mutters softly.

“Don’t, m’fine i can take it.”Red said. 

Edge seems almost hesitant at first. Is that Red speaking or the skeleton’s lust, and if so wouldn’t he tear something? Edge really isn’t up for interrogation, upon feeling Red’s soaked entrance push back against his cock. He snaps just like that from the small hurdle of pleasure and arousal. He lines himself up with Red’s entrance and immediately begins to push the head of his cock inside past his west holds. Red keens, whining ever so quietly at the pain. 

Edge listens closely for a stop or some sort of noise to show Red’s discomfort, but all he can hear is the skeletons low noises of pleasure. Red’s voice brings Edge out of his flurry of thoughts.”Hurry tha’ fuck up ‘n fuck me.”He snaps. There’s not even the slightest bit of malice behind those words, only a demand. Normally Edge isn’t one to take directions easily, but for the first time he’s obeying without hesitance. His hips snap forward, burying more of his length inside of the small skeleton and both groan at the feeling.

Red feels perfect wrapped around him. He’s so tight and warm, fitting Edge just like a glove. In edge’s mind, the skeletons perfect. His soft curves are gorgeous along with his rough attitude, but he already knew that from the first time meeting him. Call him a fucking sap, but Red has only ever been perfect to him.”Fuck yeah.”Red groans out, rolling his hips ever so gently into Edge.

Edge’s hands move to Red’s hips, grabbing and digging into the skeleton’s sides for leverage before he begins to thrust. His thrust are vigorous and hard, slamming into the skeleton and his delicious heat. It’s driving noises out of both of them, quiet and loud alike.”Yer fuckin’ me so good Edge! Holy fuck!”Red cries out as Edge’s speed intensifies. 

He’s whaling and crying words of incoherency as Edge repeatedly pummels into his cunt. He’ll only rest a few seconds once he’s managed to push all of his length inside, but it doesn’t last long before he’s pulling back and thrusting back in. Red reaches down and begins to rub at his clit, forcing more pleasure to move through out his bones. His walls contract and squeeze around Edge’s length even more as bundles of pleasure ring through him.

“Holy fuck, ‘m close.”Red whines aloud into Edge’s shoulder. Edge doesn’t seem to be too far behind. His pace is growing sloppy and fast as he tries to reach his own orgasm.

“I’ll do it.”Edge grunts. Red doesn’t really understand what he means at first until he feels edge’s blunt long phalanges dig and rub at his clit, replacing his own. Red practically screams at the sensation, throwing his head back into his pillows as his hips buck up and walls tighten up. He’s so fucking close he can feel it.

Edge follows the pace of rubbing out pleasuring waves and sensations into Red with his own thrust. Just as he near finishes there’s a loud wail from Red, and he’s coming on Edge’s hand. Red’s walls tighten around himself so much, it milks him of his entire orgasm and he ends up coming inside with a shaky breath. He gives a few slow thrust soon after he’s done pouring into the skeleton to make sure, he’s been milked dry.

He pulls out soon after, allowing the cum to run free and stain Red’s sheets. Their mix of magic is a deep red, and Edge practically purrs at the sight. He wipes his hand covered in Red’s fluids on the bed before moving to lay down next to the skeleton. Red, like the lazy fuck he is, is already passed out next to him, sleeping peacefully with a haze of red magic dusting his cheekbones. Edge nuzzles Red before pulling the small skeleton close to him and piling some blankets from the bed on top of them. Both are gently purring, content noises vibrating deep within their rib cages.


	4. DustRed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust isn’t too happy about Red keeping his pregnancy a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired as hell, so this chapter will probably be ass.

“When the fuck were you gonna tell me.”Dust sneers aloud in their shared bedroom. Well, it’s actually dust’s bedroom. Red only recently found himself sleeping in it every time he visited the castle, but that’s besides the point. 

Fat red translucent tears are running down Red’s cheeks, staining his white cheekbones.”Fuck you!”He snarls. 

They’d been kissing and like always, things had escalated. Red had completely forgotten about his semi swollen belly with a fat blue and red soul swimming around. He paid the price for that because when dust had gone to remove his shirt he near immediately locked eyes on the souling.”We’re you not gonna tell me?”Dust snaps.

Red had tried to make a dash for front in attempt to escape from the crazed skeleton, but Dust had managed to cage him in against the wall before he could. His arms were both situated near the sides of Red’s skull, forcing the skeleton to look at him. Dust himself looks angry. That same kind of angry he gets when fighting. It completely terrifies Red, forcing him to break down even more. 

He’s too unpredictable for Red, and it completely scares him. It always has. It’s why streams of fat tears are running down red’s cheeks and soaking the collar of his sweater. It’s why his arms are curled tightly around his semi swollen belly. It’s why he won’t even look at dust. He’s terrified—he’s scared.

“Look at me!”Dust snarls. He can hear his brother whispering words of encouragement to fuel Dust’s anger. The idea that the kid wasn’t his or that Red was gonna hide them from him. He can feel his anger blossom with the help of his Lv. His bones begin to shake in pure rage because he wants to hit something—to dust something. He needs an outlet. He needs something to redirect his anger. Red must have noticed it because he shrinks down even more underneath Dust, frozen in complete fear. 

Red’s sobs have become more audible now, bouncing off the walls of his room and the castle corridors. Someone’s bound to hear, and then they’ll come. Nightmare will come and tell him to calm down, and everything will just become so utterly fucked. 

Dust’s hand moves from its place on the wall to wrap around Red’s neck and force him to look at him. He couldn’t even choke the skeleton if he tried, but he could break their neck. It would be an instant kill because no one comes back from that. It’s impossible to heal from. 

Red tries to push him off and rebel against the harsh grip around his neck, but ultimately stops struggling once dust’s hand moves to situate itself on his stomach. He’s shut down, the belly being his off switch. Dust knows this though, knows Red is bound to answer him now.”Look at me and tell me the truth.”He breathes out. 

Two big eyelights meet two multi colored eyelights that consist of blue and Red. Besides the color the only difference is the fat tears brimming at the edge of Red’s eye sockets threatening to escape and run down his cheeks once he blinks. At this point he couldn’t even stop crying even if he wanted to. With the atmosphere being so tense and his death looming around the corner he couldn’t possibly relax. 

It takes Red a few minutes to control his frequent hiccups and cries until all that’s left are his soft sniffles. “I ain’t slept wit’ nobody else. ‘S only been you.”He manages to whisper out. 

Dust watches him closely, trying to detect any signs of lying. He’s as observant as his brother, so catching onto lies comes relatively easy to him. However, all he seems to find is his mate on the verge of tears sniffling and looking up at him in terror. The terror doesn’t bother him, in fact, keeping Red scared means he’s less likely to try and leave.”Good...good.”He whispers softly. 

Just at the confirmation of the kid being his his brothers feverish whispers begin to die down. They’re faint and gentle in comparison to his screaming from earlier.”Why weren’t you gonna tell me.”He pops out the next question his brother so gleefully reminds him of. See, most of the time his brother can be a burden, but other times he’s useful. He’ll remind him of things that even dust won’t pick up on like red’s reason for hiding his pregnancy.

“I was scared ya were gonna kill me ‘n ‘em.”Red muttered. 

Dust blinks slowly taking in Red’s words. Kill them? Kill his mate for getting knocked up by him? Kill his own kid? It pains Dust to hear his mate utter his fears aloud.”Baby.”He coo’s softly. He ducks his head down to rest against Red’s forehead.”I would never do that.”He said. 

Red seems to relax under those words both physically and emotionally. It’s been hard keeping this secret, along with living in the constant fear that dust would suddenly find out and hunt him down. It’s drained him for the most part and even left his friends worried.” M’sorry.”He whispers.

Dust’s hand rubs gentle circles into the small bump, practically engulfing it in his palm. It’s amazing how tiny it is. Hell, he’s sure it’s not much bigger than his fingers”How many weeks?”He inquired, casting a glance down to Red’s exposed belly to take in the soul’s appearance once more. 

“Six or seven ‘m not real sure.”Red said.

Dust’s plants a small kiss on the top of Red’s skull before moving to grab at the skeletons summoned hips. In fact, Most of red’s body is already summoned due to the pregnancy which only aided in dust’s lust. He proceeds to hoist him up from his place against the wall, carrying him like a koala. 

“How about I show you how much I love you and this kid?”Dust said. Dust gently carries red over towards their bed before plopping down his mate.

Red could feel his thumping furiously inside of his rib cage, just from Dust’s mushy words. He loved him. He loved him and their kid. Those very same words struck him like a fever, forcing a hazy blush to coat his bones.”You’ll still want me around?”Red asked. 

Dust leans down and plants a gentle kiss on Red’s lips, proving his answer right then and there.”Of course.”He mutters softly. Dust would be lying if he said he didn’t want kids. To have them with his mate was a dream come true despite his brother’s consistent warnings not to. 

He gently pulls away red’s own shorts, stripping him of the basket ball shells before flinging them off somewhere in the room. He’s careful not to graze or scratch Red’s swollen belly with his phalanges when doing so in fear he might cause the souling an injury. Red even snorts, but ultimately keeps quiet at Dust’s unusual gentleness. Normally, sex between them was rough and fast, Today however, it seems dust wants to take things slow. 

Red relaxes back as he watches Dust take the lead. More than anything, dust seems to be focused on the souling. He seems completely mesmerized with the floating ball of magic, but is so hesitant on touching him. He’s scared he might destroy his creation. 

Red decides to help him by pulling up the hem of his sweater to reveal more of his pregnant bump.”You can touch it sweetheart.”Red mutters. Dust’s actions alone are enough to prove he won’t try to hurt Red or his kid. In fact, it seems quite the opposite with how gentle he’s being.

Dust leans down and plants a small kiss just above where the souling sits. He’s completely mesmerized, utterly and entirely mesmerized because he created that. He has a future other than killing, he believes it. 

He takes his time stretching Red out, pushing two digits inside of his mate. He wants to make sure he’s comfortable, and relaxed for the baby’s sake. Red on the other hand, seems to grow agitated by Dust’s slow moving process.”Hurry tha’ fuck up.”He grunts, already annoyed with his mates sluggish pace. 

“Don’t wanna hurt my kid.”He grunts in response. He then proceeds to slowly push in a third finger. Red just whines lowly at the feeling of the fingers stretching and prodding his insides. It seems being pregnant has made him more sensitive than usual, especially on the inside. 

A few more gentle thrust and scissoring of his fingers, and Dust pulls them out with a grin.”You’re so wet baby.”He purrs softly to which Red merely whines back in response. 

Dust keeps his hands settled to the side of red’s shoulders, afraid he might claw or harm the child in his effort of grabbing at Red. For now, he’ll just have to keep his hands off of him until the kid pops out. 

Dust pushes the head of his cock slowly into Red’s dripping entrance. His slicked up walls squeeze him tightly, as he slides in further. He keeps his pace slow however, reminding himself of the repercussions that might face him if he doesn’t. Red almost wants to say fuck it and yell at his mate to fuck him hard and fast like usual, but he keeps his mouth shut. It might be what’s best for right now until they do some research.

It takes a few more slow gentle thrust before dust is settled completely inside or Red. Even through Red’s ecto he can see his cock nestled gently against the entrance of his womb where his kid sits. He suddenly smirks when an idea pops up in his head.”You think I could knock you up again with a second one just like this? Pop another babybones in there maybe?”Dust said. 

Red flushes at the idea.”You want twins?”He asked.

Dust doesn’t give him a verbal answer, he instead chooses to show it through gentle thrust. Red can hear the ripping of the bed sheets. His phalanges are practically tearing it to shreds of effort of keeping himself from just going crazy and fucking Red like he normally does. It’s still good though, he just needs to keep his self control in check.

By the time his third thrust bottoms out inside of his mate Red snarls out.”If you don’t fuck me like ya’ mean it I’ll leave.”he threatens dust because he’s getting tired of slow and gentle. It isn’t their thing. Red’s not sure it will ever be their thing. 

“Fucking same.”Dust sighed. Dust throws out everything he last promised, fuck being gentle the kid will be fine. His hands move to pin down red’s hip as he begins his vigorous thrust.

“Fuck! Holy fuck!”Red wails as Dust roughly bottoms out inside of his cunt before retracting. The bed creaks loudly underneath them threatening to break at the sheer fast and rough pace the two are going at.

Red’s screaming out words of incoherence as his mate continues to slam and fuck mercilessly into his entrance.”Fill me up with another one!”He cries. If Dust needed even more of a green light then there it was. In one swift motion he yanks red’s thighs up before wrapping them around his waist to achieve a better angle before he proceeds to slam into Red in long gradual thrust. Doing this he manages to force even more noises out of his mate, both loud and quiet. 

It doesn’t take long before Red’s coming so hard that it tears a loud sob from him. His walls constrict even more around Dust’s cock in response, forcing him to follow in short behind.”Fuck.”He grunts aloud. He fully intends on spilling inside of Red and even possibly adding a second kid, so he keeps settled inside. When he feels himself finish he gives a few gradual thrust before pulling out. 

“We’re gonna have a great family.”He mutters.


	5. Merskeleton Red(SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love @skumhuu and their merskeletons especially nightmare. Basically red is a irresponsible mershark parent in this.

Red’s a little more slow than usual. His old battered fins, ragged tail, and relatively disproportionated body due to his current pregnancy has him moving like a Greenland shark. It’s a surprise he hasn’t been attacked yet—targeted by bigger predators seeking easy prey. He’s practically a swimming thanksgiving meal with a eat me sign stuck to his forehead. 

Swimming deeper and deeper into unknown territories was frightening to say the least. Not only did it force him to question his lack of common sense about detouring from the coral reefs, but the dangers that pose on the way. He’s aware this is where ship wrecks happen, but that’s about it.

The faint outline of broken ships and the rubble they’ve been reduced to is near invisible in the deep blue sea. In fact, he nearly ran into one of the broken off anchors before he realized he’d made it to the ship wreck site. He gaped, passing the closest ship. It’s strewn apart, the wood and metal sunken to the bottom of the ocean as if something ripped it apart. The giant gages running from side to side almost seem as if it were constricted, wrung open and crushed. He can’t even imagine the creature that managed to do this.

Now, living near the outskirts of a coral reef for most of his life has left him more oblivious to certain predators of the sea. He can’t even remember the last time he’s seen an orca, maybe once or twice near the flourishing communities but that’s about it. 

He slips through one of the giant holes of the ship, careful not to scare any incoming fish. Well, if there’re were any fish. Swimming inside he’d at least expect at least few fish congregating around, looming over the open areas, but was surprised to find a clean slate free of any. It’s almost unnerving, as if something has eaten all of them or even possibly frightened them away.

Red’s fins sway gently as they brush against the walls and sunken furniture of the collapsed ship. It’s fascinating, he’s never seen one so full. Normally, mermen and other creatures will pick the ships clean of treasure and other valuable resources for traps or trading purposes. 

He tries each door with the intent of searching inside, his curiosity on a wide spectrum by now. His phalanges envelop around one door knob and yank downward on the rusted piece of metal. It gives way immediately, creaking on its rusted hinges as Red forces it open. His eyes fall on a room decorated with tables and chairs. There’s a strange sort of thing hanging at the top, adorned with crystals and jewels. It looks as if it’ll fall any second and sink to the floor. Somehow it stays a float at the top of the room suspended by something unbeknownst to Red. 

He swims over to the chairs grazing his phalanges against them with the intention of feeling the fabric. It’s squishy, but this type of material is also another unknown to Red. He’s never seen this in any markets before. It makes him want to open it, see what’s it’s contents are, so he sinks down his sharp phalanges and begins to rip apart the red outer level. White fluffy stuff releases from the inside, floating up past Red and towards the strange hanging thing. Intrigued, he begins to rip up the seat more. 

He catches some in his hands before squeezing it gently. Is it food? It almost reminds him of starfish meat, but squishier. If so, it should be sweet. Red pushes the soggy mushy like substance into his mouth, tasting it. 

It taste like nothing. It taste wet and like absolutely nothing. He spits it out with a grunt, pissed it isn’t as sweet as a starfish. It was almost like sucking on sand, tasting wise, but even sand has more appeal. Maybe Boss would like it? He’s uptight with his food preferences and ‘exquisite taste’ that the white shit might actually be appetizing to him. 

To Red, this clearly wasn’t the food and nutrients he desperately needed so he makes his leave. That wasn’t before collecting a few of those strange crystals from the hanging thing, they look valuable and Red would be damned to let an opportunity like that pass. He shoved them in the small pouch he had nestled by his side before exiting the room. 

Then there’s something different, something alien to him. It’s a flash of gold—yellow? Red’s not entirely sure what it was, only that its colors were vivid, alluring, and not to mention bright. He followed it slowly, rounding from the hallway of the ship to seek out whatever the strange creature was. 

What if it was a group of yellow tangs? The idea of such gorgeous and delicious fish being this far from the coral reefs excited him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten one, not to mention and entire group.

Exiting the ship slowly he tried to scan through the dark waters for any sign of the group. His one working eye traveled slowly across his surroundings taking in any possible areas the group had fled to. Maybe they’d seen Red, followed him and thought his natural red scales were coral, but got scared off when they realized he wasn’t. 

Red takes his time searching, his fins flutter softly but his tail is waving in a relatively slow matter. It’s slower than usual, barley pushing him past the speed of a manatee. Then, there’s a flicker of a vibrant red flash passing a few feet past him. The same distinctive size as him, possibly even larger. Purple follows in pursuit followed by another flash of blue. 

Now, Red isn’t that stupid to engage in a fight with numerous other creatures. Creatures he’s well aware are larger than him. He drops down nearly touching the sand as he slowly backs up. A show of retreat, and as much as he hates to retreat he has too. He’s in no state to fight, and he’s hopping he hasn’t already revealed that. 

When something brushes against his tail, something firm and scaly, he turns around and fiercely snaps at them. He’s nearly snags a fin, it’s thin rubberiness brushing gently over his teeth before darting away. Then there’s a illuminate turquoise blinding him, and a feral snarl not far off in the water. 

He shrieks when something wraps around his tail, constricting him from swimming away.”Get tha’ fuck off!”He snarls in response, digging his phalanges into the limb. Its tough, not even going as far to budge under his claws as he seeks his own freedom. Without any other options he turns around and lurches at the appendage, sinking his teeth deep down until he taste the iron like taste of blood. The appendage rips away instantly, freeing Red. 

Red takes that small slither of freedom and darts away back into the boat. His tail swishes frantically from side to side, aiding in his escape. There’s voices in the background, but red can’t hear them. He’s so focused on the hammering of his soul against his ribs as he tries to escape. Something tried to grab him whether it’s a hand or limb he can’t tell because he’s just booking it, so terrified and anxious that he doesn’t even notice the vibrant colors swimming past him. 

All Red remembers is tumbling to the ground next. Someone-something had tackled him, and tried to restrain him. He shrieked and snarled aloud before turning around and lunging in defense. The common misconception with him being a bullmershark is that his bite isn’t as bad as a greatwhitemershark. Red’s teeth and jaws say other wise as he tears through the creature’s shoulder with a firm bite. 

His teeth crunch down hard enough for a loud crack to echo through the water. It’s shortly followed after by a painful wail. He doesn’t wait to see what’s next or who the other group members are. He can’t risk being caught, and bitten in return, so he releases his victim and high tails it out of there.

Red can hear them. He wants to cry because he can hear them not far off. He’s so terrified that he’ll be caught that he’s forcing his tail into overdrive. He’s never pushed his battered tail this much, and it’s showing. He can feel his fins throb, and the tears widen and enlarge in size. He can feel his tail throb in all areas as it swishes frantically from side to side to get away. 

He can’t risk looking back so he only searches ahead of him, scanning frantically for a place to hide. Most of the area in front of him is just wide open sea, little to no coverage surrounds the area other than a few occasional underwater mountains. 

By the time his adrenaline rushes out he’s stuck in the middle of no where. By no where it’s genuinely nowhere; a deep open space with nothing around. Red stops to look around searching for anyone who could have possibly followed him. His tail is throbbing, and he’s on the near verge of unconsciousness but at least he got away.

He slows down to a more suitable speed for his battered body as he gently caresses himself checking for wounds. Besides a few of his fins’s rips enlarging he doesn’t seem to be harmed. He then proceeds to feel up his stomach, checking for the pups’s faint heartbeats. His hands are shaking presumably from currently being scared shitless. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he moves to wipe away the smears of blood on his teeth. 

Up a little farther away he finds a small cave opening. It looks relatively safe and the area seems clear of any signs of life. That doesn’t stop himself from double checking the dark water around him. 

Inside, the cave reaches up into a more suitable ground area where he can climb through. It takes a few wiggles and firm slaps of his tail but he manages to slide his way inside. The area is illuminated by the small openings of sunlight that appear overhead. 

He checks the area, scanning the smoothed walls and flooring for any sign of life but relaxes once he realizes it’s only him. Nothing inside looks comfortable, and his stomach is growling like a threatened dog, but he doesn’t find himself complaining. He won’t lie, the blood he’d snagged from that mercreature did fill him up a small bit. He hopes they aren’t too mad about about that either.

Nightmare isn’t exactly pleased when he finds his boys come back empty handed. Not to mention his mood only sours when he notices axe had been practically mauled by that pregnant mershark. The bone left behind from the bite mark is cracked, and bruised with blood pouring from it.

“Sorry boss.”Killer softly rumbles. 

Nightmare merely scoffs in response.”A bull shark I presume.”It’s the only kind of mershark capable of doing that much damage through a single bite. 

“Why were they out here brother?”Dream inquires. He’s currently wrapping up axe with seaweed as his magic drains into the mershark in attempt at healing the injury. Faint sparks of gold light fill the cracks between the bone, slowly weaving the appendage to its original form. Axe stays surprisingly quiet while being healed despite his clouded expression. He almost looks embarrassed that he allowed the mershark to do this much damage to him. 

“I don’t know.”Nightmare said. It’s a very good question because nobody just strolls into nightmares graveyard. Was it an elaborate plan to stake out his territory? The bigger more concerning questioning was were there more of them and if so how many?

“When Cross and killer get back from hunting I’ll send them after him. Dust still isn’t entirely over his sickness so he’ll have to stay behind.”Nightmare says aloud. 

Red wakes up the next morning to the faint voices of others not far off. Noises echo here, especially in the deep areas where no other creatures live. He curses himself for sleeping so long, he could have avoided this hours ago if he had left early.

Red swims above the the opening, to hide on a small ridge that hangs above. He curls himself up on it, hoping the two will merely glance inside and leave.

“Did he really snag boss?”A deep voice rang out not far from the entrance of the small cave. Red can hear it echo through the walls, and it forces him to tense up more. He’s trying to keep his breathing under control so they can’t hear him, but it’s getting hard with how close they’re getting. 

“And axe.”Another voice adds in. 

Then there’s this painful squelching in his gut. He can’t describe it, but it’s enough to make him throw his hands over his mouth in fear he might make a noise from the pain. It happens a few more time, almost as if his insides are moving—his pups are moving. They’re moving more than usual, almost as if they’re trying to burst out of him.

It takes red a minute to understand what’s going on and he almost cries at realization. He’s going into labor with two guys set on killing him only feet away. He’s so frustrated and angry yet terrified to the point of not being able to move. He can’t go into labor here, the smell and blood will attract something. Not to mention his mate isn’t even present.

Red almost sobs when he feels another painful cramp ignite in his stomach. It feels horrible, possibly one of the worst things he’s ever experienced. Fat tears are rolling down his cheeks effortlessly as he tries to hold back the urge to scream and sob aloud. He’s choking, hiccuping even as he feels his pups push against his insides. 

He wasn’t supposed to be due for weeks. He knew that, it’s why he planned to go out and find somewhere safe to have his kids. All of the commotion and stress being put on his body has forced him into early delivery. He has no mate, no safe spot, no food. The mere idea of him and his kids being eaten out here have him choking on sobs that threaten to release from him. 

At this point he can’t even hear the others. His souls beating so hard it’s drowning out his entire surroundings. Finally, when a cramp comes that seems to push him to his breaking point he lets out a long strangled sob. He’s in so much pain at this point he doesn’t even care. He sobs aloud, clutching his stomach and bending over on the ledge he’s currently perched up on. 

He can only hear himself at this point, along with the sound of his soul pounding in his skull. He almost thinks someone’s talking to him, but he has to force himself to grit his teeth so he can hear. He looks up from his curled up position to find a skeleton staring back at him, sword in hand. There’s one not far off watching him closely. 

“Please.”He cries. He just wants to be left alone, it’s all he wants. 

Through blurry tears he watches the two look at each other wordlessly before the skeleton with the long blade says something to the other. There’s a short exchange of muffled words, muffled only to red due to his harsh breathing, before the one with the red rail leaves. 

Firm hands soothe down his tail, and Red flinches at the feeling. He almost expects to be torn apart or impaled by that very same sword. He screws his eye sockets shut waiting for it, as loud sobs leave him. 

“It’s ok.”The mershark coo’s trying to soothe Red. He can’t help but take pity on Red. Here this mershark is alone and defenseless in the middle of no where being presumably hunted by them. How can cross not take pity on that. 

When Red’s cries fade into soft whines and whimpers only does he realize the merskeletons intentions. With the sword long gone, presumedly taken by the other skeleton so Red won’t freak out, the skeleton eases him. His phalanges are rubbing gentle circles into red’s tail, trying to coax him into relaxing. 

“I can’t—I can’t.”Red whines. It’s not a sexual whine by any means, it sounds almost as if he’s in pain. 

It takes Cross a minute to process the situation, and when he does he becomes completely frantic.”Killer! He’s in labor!”He calls to his other companion. 

The mershark comes swimming back inside at the statement, eyes completely wide in shock.”Right now? In the middle of this place?”The skeleton inquires. 

Cross gives a nod.”I need you outside, the blood’s going to attract something.”He said.

Red watches as the red tailed skeleton leaves once more, leaving him and the purple tailed skeleton alone in the cave together.”Ok just breathe in.”Cross said. To put it frankly neither cross nor Red know what they’re doing. Cross has never experienced let alone helped in deliveries and Red’s never had to deliver. It’s a first for both of them. 

“Do you want to hold my hand or—“Before cross can even finish that sentence Red is grabbing his arm and squeezing it hard. Cross yelps in pain, but doesn’t try to pull away. He watches as the mershark pushes softly, trying his best to deliver his pups. His body is screaming at him to just push and push so he does. 

He’s sure he managed to either crack or break cross’s arm as he forced out his first pup. He’s wailing so loud that he doesn’t doubt other neighboring fish have gotten scared off because of it. He thinks cross is praising him as his first pup slides out, and before he knows it out comes the second—then third. 

The pain stops after the third, it all stops. He drops cross’s arm, and slides down against the wall. That took a practical arm and leg out of him. Is that really how birthing felt? It was fucking awful. 

Cross is careful when collecting the small pups. Watching and holding them makes him completely forget about his injured arm. He croons softly at the small pups, relishing in their small noises and babbles in return. After a few minutes Red seems to return to a somewhat conscious state. He opens his arms up to take in the pups from cross, who almost immediately hands over the small pups. Two out of the three latch onto the nipples of his summoned breast almost immediately, lapping up Red’s breast milk. Red gently caresses the third one as it teethes on his phalanges, searching for his nipple. He can’t remember much after that other than being wrapped protectively around his young.

When he wakes up he’s almost sent into a flurry of a fit. Scared and frightened he searches for his pups only to relax once he finds them clinging to his chest. Two are resting peacefully, already asleep while the third one drinks up his meal, suckling gently on Red’s nipple. He’s so relieved he just sort of sits there, caressing and rubbing small circles into the back of his young. He doesn’t even notice the others watching from afar, along with a large cyan eye socket.

Where’s his mate? Shouldn’t that asshole be here right now consoling him? Where are those faint croons and praises from earlier? 

When his third pup finishes their meal he gets up. He gently holds the kids by hooking his arms under their own, carrying them three in a row. It’s easier than having them follow him, who knows where they would wander off too. As soon as he’s up from the bed he realizes the difference between this cave and the other one. This one is furnished with gadgets and jewels. The place he’d even been laying on was a pile of comfortable sea weed. He wanders out of the cave only to find the skeletons from earlier, and more specifically the one that helped him. It wasn’t his mate, his mate wasn’t here, he has to remind himself. 

“Do you feel alright?”Cross swims over before looking down to check over the pups. Each one is fast asleep, tucked safely in Red’s arms. He near sighs, thankful that none of them suffered from any injuries. 

“Ah, yea.”Red mumbles. A soft haze of red dust his cheeks.”Thank ya for tha’ help.”He quickly adds in. 

Cross gives a grin.”No worries.”He said. 

When Red notices a few certain skeletons from earlier he hugs his pups closer. What’s he supposed to say? Oh sorry for defending myself and biting a few of you? You probably shouldn’t have tried pining me down. Red decides against that, ultimately relying on silence instead. 

“We apologize for frightening you.”This skeleton is gentle looking in comparison to the rest of them. A beautiful gold tail with long flowing fins and a bright smile. Red almost feels bad for even making this merman apologize.

“Is ok, ‘m sorry about the biting.”He mutters softly. He isn’t quite sure who he bit, he just knows it was some sort of tail and a bone.

A certain voice stuck out from the rest of them, loud and booming followed by a glowing cyan eye socket. Not to mention this was a gigantic kraken like merman beast. Their upper portion were summoned ribs, with glowing lines of cyan decorating them and their tentacles.”You were completely reckless and put your pups in harms way.”the voice boomed with severe judgement attached to it.

In red’s defense he didn’t know he would be attacked/attack others out here.” ‘M sorry I was jus’ tryin’ find ma’ mate.”he said. It wasn’t a complete lie, it was half the reason he came out here, hoping to maybe come across his mate and say ‘hey I’m pregnant you bastard help me deliver’. He never got that chance to though, and instead ended up having his kids alone with some complete stranger. 

The gaze of giant creature didn’t lighten up on him, still looking down on him with enough judgement to have Red shrinking back into himself.”Eat, and then leave.”The creature said.

Red was going to argue with that, he’d already imposed to much of a burden and hassle on this family as it was.”I can hunt on my way home ‘s alright.”Red said, hoping to speed up his chance of leaving early. 

“You can’t hunt with three newborn pups.”Cross argued. He looked at Red as if he were absolutely crazy, which is no surprise. Red is crazy, and somehow he’s lived this long to tell the story. 

“‘m fine. Home’s only a couple days from ‘eir. I can last ‘at long.”Red defended himself. He’d just have to try and pick up the pace going home, either that or he’d have to find a cave to hide his young while he hunted. 

“I’m getting tired of tour back talk. Eat.”The creature snapped, annoyance lacing their very tone. 

Red, more or so in fear of pissing off the giant creature more, ended up eating with the other mersharks and mermen. He offered an apology to the one he found he had accidentally taken a chunk out of their shoulder only to be waved off and given a ‘don’t worry about it’.

When he was finished eating he was more than ready to leave.”Thank ya for the help.”He said with a cheesy grin. 

He’d been more or so forced to take some food on the way, which he obviously argued against but was silenced once again by the large creature. He actually found out their name to be nightmare and the golden small merman to be dream. Cross was the skeleton who aided him in delivering. Killer was the skeleton who sat guard outside of the cave while he delivered. Axe was the one he bit and the others seemed to be either asleep or away. 

He parted with final goodbyes and left with three kids in hold to find the bastard responsible for his pregnancy in the first place. He would demand that asshole be a father and help him raise his kids. He might also occasionally visit in the future with gifts of thanks to the odd family. He might even drag his mate to them so he can get talked down by cross on how he wasn’t there for Red. 

Good times indeed.


	6. Honeymustardketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Comic get to explore new kinks, what and all with a masochist bastard like red walking around. Red doesn’t despise it, it’s just annoying sometimes.

It’s late into one of their friendly gatherings. The promise Booze is a constant reprimand for all new guest to at least visit. Current, and constant visitors come to socialize with one another. 

It’s a rare occurrence for each universe to see each other, so they often try to make up for what little time they have with one another. Games, movies, sex, it all occurs in the swap house. 

Boss and Red are an exception to the frequenters despite rarely ever visiting. They normally keep to themselves, and yet here they were basking in presence of their doppelgängers. 

Two doppelgängers in particular don’t seem to understand personally boundaries. Hell, every aggressive shove and push from Red only seemed to encourage their advances. 

That’s how he came to the point of being bound, and naked in the back of the swap brother’s shed. 

He was well aware of the two figures staring at him—watching him with a raging appetite that could only be sated by release. They were hidden well enough in the dark. Basked in darkness from the shed’s lack of light with only their eyelights indicating their presence. 

They were staring him down like he was some hunk of meat just waiting to be tasted.

“Hurry tha’ fuck up.”Red said. 

Unlike these two horny bastards he had places to be, home, and if boss noticed his absence there’d be hell to pay. 

That however didn’t seem to faze the two skeletons because they just kept on watching Red, murmuring inaudible words to each other. Plotting something Red couldn’t hear.

They stopped soon enough, allowing silence to fill the empty space of the shed. At the same time, Stretch stepped forward allowing the moonlight peering in through an open window to make himself visible. 

“Were almost red-y.”Stretch said. 

Sans was quick to follow the pun with his own.“Yeah princess, don’t get bound up over some planning.”Sans snickered. 

Red was on the verge of flinging out an insult, but was stopped by the soft caress of phalanges against his cheek. He wavered under the feeling, unsure whether to sink into it or bite at the intruding hand. 

When Red made no move to maul stretches hand, the skeleton began to move forward, exploring Red’s exposed bones. The tips of his phalanges slowly trailed up to Red’s clavicle before dipping down to graze against his top rib.

The touch was foreign, cold, yet comforting. Something so kind and gentle was unheard of in his universe, and yet here he was practically melting under it. 

Stretch stopped just short of his last rib. He seemed to be wavering in and out of a thought. He spoke up seconds after, voice husky and soft.”Can I?”He inquired. 

Red followed the skeleton’s gaze down to find it settled on his spine. His crooked, and flawed spine looked just minutes from collapsing from years of abuse. No wonder Stretch asked to touch it, he was scared it would break under his touch. 

Red gave a gradual nod, huffing out small insults in the process about stretch and his softness. He was treating Red like some broken doll, with the undying fear that he would just crumble in his hands. 

It was...new. Boss’s was never gentle. He’d tug and fling red around like always, uncaring for the skeleton’s pain. Red rarely ever minded it.

Red was no stranger to roughness, in fact, he enjoyed pain to a great extent. Years of abuse and neglect heightened it to a unreasonable level, and even though no one talked about it, it was still there.

“Keep treatin’ me like a princess ‘n my shit ain’t gonna form.”Red warned stretch.

Comic soon stepped in to debunk that theory. Grabbing ahold of Red’s femur and giving it a gentle pull. Magic pooled instantaneously, visualizing his lie.

“Dunno about that.”Comic teased the skeleton.

“Yeah yeah.”Red snapped. He was surprised to say the least. Hadn’t expected the touch to feel good enough that he would get horny from it. Who knew?”What do ya’ want me ta’ form.”Red grunted.

“A Pussy.”Stretch said.

His magic snapped into a glowing cunt immediately, without a second to waste. The sight had both skeletons grinning from ‘ear to ear’. 

Comic moved to drop down in between Red’s legs for a ‘closer look’. He wanted a thorough examination with his tongue. And that’s what he did. With steady hands, he pried open Red’s legs and dove in and lathered red’s cunt with his tongue. 

“Fuck!”Red groaned. 

Comic’s tongue licked up between the lips of red’s cunt, parting it slowly to allow a small leakage of slick to run down. His tongue then proceeded to lick and slurp away at Red’s juices, wandering his folds at the same time with vivid curiosity. 

A whine bubbled in the back of Red’s throat, pouring out in unison with Comic’s own noises. He could feel the magic muscle worming around his folds, seeking out even more of red’s slick.

“Stars—ah!”Red babbled. 

Comic’s tongue moved up, giving generous licks to Red’s exposed cunt before settling on his puffy clit. He bit down at once, and Red screamed. The pleasure was immense and desirable, wrecking Red to the point of exhaustion. 

He just needed more—he needed to cum.”Come on.”He whined, yanking against his binds. He wanted to grab comic’s skull and force him to finish eating him out, and give him the orgasm he so desperately desired, but then the bastard up pulled away. 

Red snarled. Angry and irritated to the point bucking up his pelvis with whines of want and need as he spewed out curses.”Fucking-fuck you!”He slurred. 

Translucent red slick coated comic’s teeth, and he licked it up slowly, savoring the reds slick’s cherry like taste, groaning.

“He taste just like cherry pie filling.”Comic said. 

“Don’t go creaming your pants over that.”Stretch snickered. 

Comic just looked at him, grinning just as wide as his brother’s counterpart.”Who knows, I’m a big fan of cherry.”He shrugged. 

Stretch ignored the skeleton in favor of turning his attention back to their needy little Red.”You okay?”He cooed.

Red merely snarled at him in response, with pure need laced in the noise. Stretch took that as a green light and began to maneuver the skeleton into his lap, setting him down on his clothed pelvis. He gave a chaste kiss on Red’s neck before freeing his clothed cock and allowing it to smack against Red’s drenched cunt. The noise was downright filthy.

Comic took his time moving and twisting around Stretch until he was pressed against Red’s backside. His hot breath ghosted the back of Red’s neck and Red shivered.

The brush of two members against the lips of his cunt seemed to snap him out of his lusted trance.”Hold on yer both plannin’ to go in?”Red was freaked out to say the least. 

He wasn’t sure if he could take both of their cocks, he wasn’t prepped enough for that big of a stretch. Stretch however thought otherwise, waving off Red’s concern.”You’ll be fine. You like pain anyways, right?”He asked.

Of course Red liked a good bit of pain, however, he could tear something if not properly handled.”Yeah but—.”He was just about to voice his concerns, but was stopped by Comic’s member suddenly pushing in without warning. 

“Fuck!”He cried.

Fuck—shit what was he saying? The words died on his tongue, and moans quickly took their place as comic’s length began to dive deeper into Red’s soaking heat. He only stopped when the cold touch of his pelvis met Red’s folds.

He was buried completely inside of Red. Fuck if that wasn’t already hot enough, a reasonably sized bulge was visible. His magic was sizzling at the intrusion of Comic’s cock all the while trying to accommodate.

Then came Stretch’s cock without a warning. The head of his cock gently nudged Red’s folds, slicking up enough with his juices, before he proceeded to dive in and join comic’s member. 

Red shrieked. The growing fullness only doubled as Stretch forced his cock deep inside Red, filling him up all the way. He was groaning all the way, as red’s warm heat encased his cock. 

“Stars he’s tight.”Comic grunted aloud. 

Stretch openly agreed with a low groan once he managed to shove his cock all the way in. With him and comic inside, Red was practically crying at the stretch. It hurt—it really really fucking hurt. He could feel his magic flickering in and out as it tried to get used to the pain. 

Eventually he did after a few minutes. His cunt slowly began to envelop the pain into pleasure.”M-move.”Red whined, needing a pace to be established. 

Stretch and Comic both had to keep at a steady level, worried that going too fast would only hurt the skeleton. That didn’t stop them from soaking in the immense pleasure from Red’s tight cunt. The feeling was amazing.

Their pace kept at a slow and steady level until the warm heat was too unbearable not to take advantage of. All at the same time both skeletons began to speed up, thrusting in and out. Red clambered more onto stretch, holding on for dear life as he felt the pace begin to turn brutal and rough.

“S-slow down!”He shrieked. It seemed to go unheard because neither skeleton slowed in the slightest, in fact, their speed even increased a little. 

He keened and sobbed, pleasure so immense it was making his brain go fuzzy. His audible noises seemed to be music to the two skeletons. They took it as a sign that Red seemed to be enjoying it just as much as they did.

He was, sort of. He was beginning to grow oversensitive at the rough treatment and neglect of his own clit. It was like his body was screaming at him to do something to help him finish. 

With shaky hands, he reached down and began to rub gentle circles into his clit, soothing the growing fire and overwhelming pace of the two. He could feel the two’s cocks continue to pound away at his leaking cunt all while he chased his own pleasure. 

Whines and groans along with slaps of skin against bone filled the small shack. God forbid anyone heard them but shit did it not feel amazing.

Just as Red was reaching his own peak, as he furiously rubbed away at his cloth he felt the two’s pace begin to grow sluggish. A clear indicator that they were close. 

The thought of not having them cum inside of Red didn’t seem to pass his mind. He was too busy trying to reach his own release, and by the time he realized, he was already to late. 

Their brutal thrust came once more in unison before both began to fill up his cunt with their mixed magic. Red‘s body convulsed and shook as he reached his own orgasm. His bones rattled violently and his cunt clenched around the intruding lengths forcing groans out of the two skeletons around him. 

Afterwards, with cum spilled around them. Red just sat there and basked in the after glow of being filled to the brim with a sense of warm ness surrounding his bones. He was sandwiched between two very warm skeletons, and hell if he wasn’t going to take advantage of that. He was nearly even lulled to sleep, but was stopped upon hearing the front door to the shed slam open.

“UNHAND MY BROTHER.”a very familiar voice shrieked.


End file.
